This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices that include magnets and other sources of magnetic field.
Electronic devices sometimes include sources of magnetic field such as magnets. For example, a display cover glass layer or other device structure may be mounted to a device housing using magnets and ferromagnetic materials that are attracted to magnets. Magnets and ferromagnetic materials may also be used as parts of latches in device covers, may be used to hold a device to a docking station, may be used as parts of speakers and other electrical components, and may be incorporated into other portions of a device. In some devices, magnetic fields may be produced by flowing currents and can interact with magnets and ferromagnetic material.
An electronic device supplies control signals to electrical components during operation. For example, signals may be provided to light-producing components, sensors, displays, integrated circuits, and other components.
If care is not taken, vibrations can be inadvertently produced within an electronic device. These vibrations, which may create undesirable noise, may arise due to the interaction between the magnetic field produced by a magnet, currents flowing in a device, and/or ferromagnetic material and the magnetic fields produced by time-varying currents flowing within a device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide ways in which to reduce undesired noise in electronic devices such as noise that is produced from vibrations due to the interaction of magnetic fields from signal currents and magnetic fields from magnets, ferromagnetic materials, and current sources within electronic devices.